


Fallen angel

by KatherineStylinson



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Evil, Good, M/M, Suicide, angel - Freeform, demon, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineStylinson/pseuds/KatherineStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Demon!Thomas saves Angel!Newt from a bomb, Newt takes care of him in return. But angels and demons shouldn't be close. And they'll soon find out what is the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

This is a love story about a suicide.

When someone says 'angel', the first thing that comes to your mind is beautiful, helpful, kind. 'Demon' on the other hand is filthy, dangerous, evil. But here I am, the knight of hell, holding an angel on my arms, as I drag his passed out, drunk ass back to his apartment.

'How did that happen?' Well, glad you asked, but I have to warn you, the story is not only sad, but also complicated. It's quite short, but hey, you didn't come here to hear the short version, did you?

It all started long ago and far from here. There was a war, the one that is still going to this day, war between good and evil. And, as you probably guessed, we were fighting against each other. At this point you may think 'Oh my God, it's like Romeo and Juliet!' No. No. No. No. Did I mention? No. As much as I respect the amazing poet that Shakespeare was, the story about two teenagers falling in love, getting married and killing not only each other, but half of their friends and family in only four days, wasn't his best work.

But, I'm getting off topic here, you wanna hear my story. If you wanted to read Romeo and Juliet, you'd be reading something else now. Anyway, the battle.

o0O0o

 

I was on a hill, watching the fight from afar, partly because I wasn't important part of the plan, mostly because I simply didn't care. The noises coming from the fight were loud, but I still heard the footsteps behind me. He tried to be sneaky, but he was obviously unexperienced and maybe even scared. I waited for him to get close, before I turned around.

He was surprised, as he jumped back, dropping the knife that he was holding in his hand. He stared at me, with his dark eyes, certainly scared of what I was going to do next. Of course, I could jump on him and stub him to death, just like he was going to do to me. Or I could break his neck, grab his golden hair and cut off his head. I could do almost anything, and he was too terrified to fight back.

Why didn't I kill him right there and then? To be fair, I'm still not sure. Maybe because of his big, scared eyes. Maybe because I didn't give enough fucks. Hard to say. We were standing there for quite a while, he was watching my every, smallest move, while I was just staring at him, with my deep, empty eyes.

In the end I just let out a sigh and turned back to my previous position, watching the actual fight. Stupid of me to turn my back on the enemy, but this angel wasn't a soldier, and to be honest, I don't know which idiot told him to go on the war.

"A-aren't you going to kill me?" The angel asked, with his voice shaking.

"Do you want me to?" I replied, still watching the fight.

"No, of course not" He replied, quickly, probably scared that I'm going to change my mind and attack him. We were standing there for a while, he was breathing loudly and moving from feet to feet, not sure what to do with himself, while I stayed still. "My name is Newt" He finally said.

I snorted quietly. Newt wasn't a very angelic name. Thomas, though, was very demonic. At the time at least. Then it got popular and people quickly forgot that it originated from me, a great demon. Can you imagine how awful I feel when some old, bus driver has my name and doesn't even know what it actually means?

"What's your name?" Newt asked, since I didn't say anything to his intoduction.

I turned my head to look at him, and I could see his hesitation, like he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to speak to me. But he actually looked rather cute like this, so I replied, "Thomas, my name is Thomas"

"Thomas" He repeated, probably trying to remember it. I don't know why he even wanted to remember my name, but it's not my problem. He can do whatever he wants... or so I've heard. "It's actually a very nice name for a demon" He added.

I frowned, because, what the hell is that suppose to mean? I have nice demon name? What?

Newt gave me a weak smile, taking a shy step towards me and then another and another, until he was standing next to me. I watched him all the time, not because I felt threatened, but because I was curious. I've never met an angel before. I saw them from afar few times, but I never actually talked to one. We weren't allowed.

"Do you think it'll end soon? The fight, I mean" The angel asked, looking at me, now much more calm than before.

I shrugged in response "Probably not. I think it's one of those fights that is going to be here forever. Maybe not actual battle, but something will always be there"

Newt sighed, probably not liking the idea of it. I'm not surprised, angels were the 'good' ones, the loving, caring, the ones that don't want anything bad to happen on the world. Me on the other hand, I was suppose to want to destroy every soul on earth, corrupt them, make them go to hell. The truth is, I never really cared.

The angel started saying something, but I wasn't listening, focused on what was going on on the battlefield. One of us was preparing for something big, and before I could even think about what was going on, I heard the explosion. Without thinking I threw myself on Newt, protecting him with my own body and wrapping my wings around him.

Oh, right, did I mention that I have wings? Well, I do. Angels do too, but theirs are white while ours are black. I don't use them much though, only when I go to Earth, which isn't very often.

It burned like hell (pun intended), and few of my feathers caught fire. My whole back hurt, like someone was just using their flamethrower and directed it at me. After that everything went black, as I lost my consciousness.

Why? Again, I don't know. It was an impulse, I couldn't help it. It just kind of happened.

From what he told me, after the worst, Newt crawled out from under me and for a bit just watched all the angels and demons. Most of them dead, some of them whining in agony, their bodies and wings burnt. He took me on his arms and flew with me to heaven, hiding me in his home. He took care of me, healing my wounds, before he went to God, to raport what happened.

Oh, God. Yep, he's a man. White beard, and white dress and all of that. But then again, those were popular clothes at that time. As the time passes, fashion on Earth changes and so do our clothes. No, the wrong order. We change it first and bring it to earth.

I'm talking too much about fashion, don't I? Anyway, God send his angels down to heal those who were alive, only angels of course. I'm sure that demons were left there to die and rot, since Lucifer doesn't need the weak ones, and healing them would take time and effort, and no one really cared this much. Although, we knew what friendship was, we do have friends, so maybe some demons went there to help them. I don't know.

The thing is, Newt hid me in his home and took care of me. I woke up two days later, feeling heavenly (again, pun intended). That meant my wounds had to be awful, almost fatal. I sat up on the bed that I was laid on and looked around. I quickly figured out that I was in heaven. No, not because of the white furniture or clouds out the window, it was the smell. It smelled so sweet and fresh, something I wasn't used to. I'm still not, to be honest.

Newt walked in after a minute and he smiled brightly, as soon as our eyes met.

"Finally, you're awake. I was scared you're going to be asleep for at least a week"

"I'm strong, I heal fast" I replied with a shrug.

Newt nodded softly, walking towards me "How are you feeling, Thomas?" He asked, consern clear in his voice. Angel worried about demon, that was new.

"Well, I was almost dead, so I guess I'm not feeling pretty well, considering" I said, softly stretching. I've never slept on something so soft in my entire life, and I've been around for a long time.

"That's good" The angel said, coming to me and checking on my back "Your feathers won't grow back too soon, but besides that, your wings seem to be healed. So is your back" Newt stated with a small smile on his face, like he was happy that he managed to heal a demon so well.

I just nodded "I take it that you want me out of here in a minute or so?"

Newt frowned deeply, as he looked back at my face "Why would I want that?"

I raised my eyebrow at that. Was he this brave or this stupid? "Because from what I know smuggling demons into heaven is punishable and if someone finds out they'll kill you"

Newt rolled his eyes at that, which made me a bit confused. So he was that stupid.

"I'm not an important enough angel for someone to actually come here and check my house. Not to mention, people aren't that suspicious around here. We're the good ones, remember? We trust each other"

I was speechless to that. How was it working? Newt was a criminal in heaven, but somehow no one would really find out, because they trust each other and no one gets checked. So, every angel could be a criminal, but they just trust each other too much to tell it to heaven police or whatever they have here. What a weird place.

"So, everyone here can be a criminal and they'll never get punished?" I spoke my thoughts, hoping Newt would help me understand.

He sighed and shook his head "If someone acts suspicious, we tell the authority about it. But we're not purpously looking for that behavioue, we're not watching each other or spy on each other, just to see if our neighbour does something illegal. But, most angels can't take the preasure of doing something bad, and sooner or later they act like criminals, or confess to doing something wrong by themselves"

"And you think you can take the preasure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He was rubbish at battlefield, he surely wouldn't be able to keep the guilt just for himself, and he's soon tell someone about the demon in his house.

"I'm stonger than you think" Newt replied "See my eyes? Most angels have them blue or green, which means that they're pure. My eyes show that somewhere in my past there was a human or a demon in my family"

I frowned deeper than before. Wait a second... "So, like... you have parents?" I asked, maybe a bit too shocked than I should be.

"Of course we have parents!" Newt replied, looking a bit irritated "How do you think angels are born?"

"I don't know. I just always imagined him making little angels of clay and them put them into his little God oven and they just came back all beautiful and then he gave you guys wings or something"

Newt rolled his eyes "Does Lucifer make you guys in a little demonic oven?" He replied, sacastically.

"No, we do have parents, we just... never really meet them. There are those homes for children, where demons are training the little demons, how to be... well, demons" I explained and shrugged. "But wait, you guys are immortal, like us. Doesn't it get crowded here?"

"No, humans have a different heaven for their souls. They think that after coming here they can become angels, but they can't. Only angels are angels. Unless a human is an angel" I looked at him with confusion in his look, so he explained "Sometimes when angels do something really, really bad, they're send to Earth as humans and then when they live long, boring life, they come back to heaven"

"Oooh, what an interesting punishment" I mumbled. In hell for doing something really, really bad you got killed, or your skin was pilled off, or you were burning for hundreds of years. Not a pleasent place. But then again, it's hard to do something 'bad' in hell."But wait. Isn't God suppose to forgive everything?"

Newt sighed "He's good, but not stupid. If he let us do what we want, the heaven would be more chaos than your hell"

"You've obviously never been to hell, there's no chaos there" I said, even though I knew he was right.

I spent in Newt's house a few days, but the neighbours started to suspect something, especially t hat he wasn't 'pure', which meant he was more likely to do something bad.

I had to sneak out by the back and go exactly where he told me to. If anyone found me, I'd be in some trouble, but Newt... Well, he'd probably be sent to hell, so demons could tear him apart. Luckly for both of us, no one really noticed me, I got Newt's clothes and my wings were covered in bandages, so the'd heal faster.

After following all Newt's instructions, I got into Limbo. If you ever needed a spy or wanted some pretty flowers, that's where you got it. Limbo was a neutral world, where angels and demons could buy pretty things or try some foods from Earth. Not that any of us needed food, but it was nice to taste it soetimes. Sometimes there were fights here, but nothing too serious. It was a nice place. This side was nice and bright and shiny, but I had to go back to my world, the dark and dirty one.

On my way back to hell, I had to steal some clothes, because if I went there wearing this, I'd be killed right after getting through the gate.

It took me a few hours, but I finally got to hell and into my house, where my friend Teresa was already waiting for me.

"Dude, where were you?" She asked, and by her face I could see that she was unsure weather to hug me or punch me. I knew she'll do both "After the bomb went off, I went to the battlefield looking for you. Where the fuck where you?" She asked again, as she hugged me.

"I was..." I started, but that's when she punched me in the face.

"Never scare me like that again" There we go.

I rubbed my cheek with my hand, it's not like I was injured already, before looking at her again.

"When the bomb went off, I saved an angel, covering him with my own body. To thank me for it, he took me to heaven and healed my wounds" I said, watching her eyes widen and her mouth drop.

"AN ANGELL TOOK CARE OF YOU?! YOU WERE IN HEAVEN?!" Teresa asked, before I put my hand on her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up" I mumbled and sighed deeply "Yes he did, and yes I was. Don't know what's all the fuzz is about. Just because they have clean sheets and comfotable beds, doesn't mean they're so much better"

She rolled her eyes at me "Tell me what it's like?"

"Just... heaven. It's nice, I don't know... I've been only in his house, I haven't seen much" I replied and shrugged.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Thomas. Only you can go to heaven and not be impressed by it" She said and sighed, shaking her head "But I'm glad you're okay. I was scared that you died"

"Nah, I'll be around to torture you some more"

o0O0o

Sorry, I need to stop the story here. Taking the key out of Newt's pocket when he's unconcious is hard, but trying to open the lock and the door, in this dark-ass hallway is even harder.After that I'll have to undress him and put him to sleep.

When he'll wake up, he'll think he came here by himself, and was just too drunk to remember. But that's okay, he can't know I'm here. No yet.

I'm sorry I haven't told you the rest of the story, but I really need to take care of him. If you want to, just let me know, and I'll tell you the rest later.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one with a massive headache, and I didn't even check it, so let me know about spelling errors or whatever :)

Oh, you again. What do you want? I haven't finished the story? Right, sorry, I've been a bit busy recently. Do you know where I could get drugs? I mean, like, real stuff, heroin and... oh, no, you don't? Well, too bad.

Anyway, where did I finish? I told you about the moment we met, how he took care of me, how I came back to hell and about the game... oh, I haven't told you about the game? Here it goes then.

O0O0o

It's been about 500 years since the moment I left Newt's house and sneaked into the Limbo. You may think that it's a lot of time, but for immortal creatures it's actually not that much.

"Do you have everything?" Teresa asked, before I looked down at the list.

"We need whisky and cha... cham... what the hell is this?"

"Champagne, you idiot. Mortals drink it on special occasions" Teresa replied, rolling her eyes.

"And a card game is a special occasion?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It will be, when we win" She replied with a shrug, before looking around.

"You mean when I win" I mumbled, which made me earn a punch on the arm.

"Shut up. Just because you're a little better, doesn't mean I won't win"

"I'm a lot better, and you know it" I replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'd lose to me" I heard a familiar voice from behind my back. No, was this even possible? I mean, it's not like we were in hell, he sure could come here, but...

"Fuck off" Teresa growled at the man, and without thinking I turned around to look at him. I did it way too fast though, and he was standing too close, so I knocked him down with my wing.

"Fuck" I said, almost even saying 'sorry'. But it wasn't something that I should be saying, demons are not allowed to show kindness, or any other weakness for that matter. If they're weak, they're useless. And I'm sure you can imagine what they do with useless demons.

"That's okay" Newt said, getting up from the ground with a chuckle "You just surprised me" He added, running his hand through his golden hair.

"Yeah, you surprised me too" I replied and gave him a weak smile"What are you doing here?" I asked, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, you know him?" Teresa asked. Right, she never met Newt. I told her about him, but we never got a chance to meet him after that. I even started to think that I'll never meet him again. But here he was, right in front of me, beautiful as always. Wait, what?

"It's Newt" I said quickly, to stop my own stupid thoughts "I told you about him. The angel that took care of me after the battle"

"Oh, right, that one. Thanks for saving my friend" Teresa said, watching Newt carefully. "Lets go, Thomas" She added.

"Wait" Newt said quickly "I really meant it, I wanna play against you" He added.

I was just about to say something, but Teresa was first one to speak "Fine, in an hour, in Jeremy's restaurant" She said. Jeremy was a demon from origin, but he moved to Limbo. He loved Earth too much, so he went there for a few years and when he ran out of money, he came here with human food, sold it and when he had enough, he came back to earth.

Of course, most angels or demons could go there by themselves and get all of that, but being on Earth is very tiring. First, the trip. You may think that it's very close, but actually, to get there, you need to get onto this one cliff and simply fall. It's actually a nice feeling, but it take hours!

When you're finally on earth, you have to focus all the time, to make sure your wings aren't visible. Or that you aren't visible at all. I'm glad I'm not one of those demons who HAS to go there and currupt people. It's a very tiring job. All demons can, if they want to, but some of them have to, because that's their job.

Aaaaand, when you're done doing whatever you were doing there, you need to fly back up. Yes, both heaven and hell are above earth and it takes shitload of time and energy to get back up there.

Okay, now that I explained everything to you, can someone fucking tell me what is up with Teresa? She's always talkative, but she hates angels, so talking to one wasn't really her style.

"I'll be there" Newt said and gave me another smile, before he walked away.

Teresa sighed relieved, looking at me. I know how she felt. I told you that we're not allowed to talk to angels and they're not allowed to talk to us, right? Well, it's not actually like that. All our lives they tell us how bad it is and what awful things they'll do for doing it, but the truth is, no one cares, as long as those are small interactions. The rule is there, because they're scared angel and demon might currupt each other. Like, angel might make demon good, while demon could make the angel bad. Or that one of them is simply a spy and reports things to the other side. But as long as it's a short interaction, no one cares that much. Most of the time, at least. Sometimes soldiers walk around and when they decided angel and demon are talking to each other too long for their liking, they both get punished.

Man, I surely explain a lot to you, instead of telling you the actual story.

So then we played. I could tell you all about the game, but from your perspective it'd probably be extremly boring. In the end he won, and even though it's been years since that happened, I still have no idea how. He cheated, obviously.

Anyway, so in casinos humans usually play for chips and then exchange it for cush, but it is useless here. Yeah, we had chips, and the one who had most of them when the time was up, had to do what the other told him to.  
So, if I'd won, he'd have to buy me a bottle of champagne on this day, every year (don't judge me, I really liked it). But he was the one who won, and that meant that I had to do what he told me. Which was give him flowers on this day, every year for 50 years. So angelic of him, wasn't it? I mean, flowers? Really?

But I lost, so I had no choice. In this day we said goodbye, smiled at each other and then he left. A year past, I haven't seen him once during that time, but deal is a deal, so exactly a year later I stood at the gates of heaven (well, actually it was more of a back gate or something), and waited for him with bouquet of pink tulips.

"Are you gonna take me out on a date now?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Newt walking towards me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes "Yes, just let me get my horse and shining armor, so I can be your prince" I replied, making him chuckle.

That chuckle... you wouldn't anderstand what it was doing to me. It made my heart skip a beat, I had to force my lips to stay in a 'whatever' position, because they were eager to form a smile. I didn't know what was happening to me, but every time I saw him, I felt like life was more beautiful than ever.

Newt walked up to me and took the flowers "To be fair, I didn't think you'd actually come here" He commented, which made me shrug.

"I've got my honor" I replied.

"I'm sure you do" Newt replied, smelling the flowers and smiling softly. "Okay, see you next year"

"That's it?" I asked, looking after him. He just turned to me with the most innocent smile and shrugged, before just disappearing behind heaven's gate.

I couldn't help but smile, but what was there to do? I came back to hell, where Teresa was already waiting to tell me how stupid I am to actually do it. I didn't listen, I just liked meeting him.

So, it all looked more or less the same, year after year we'd meet, I'd give him flowers, and sometimes we even talked for a while, but soldiers started to get suspicious and were watching us. Of course, I told them many times I'm doing it, because I've lost a game, but they didn''t seem to entirely believe me. We weren't doing anything illegal though, so they had nothing on us. We were still trying to be careful though, and not provoke them.

Around year 30, we started sneacking out of the soldier's view, we were spending time together, mostly talking and ejoying each other's company. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was illegal, but I just couldn't help myself. Newt was interesting, funny, sweet, and his smile was so cute that puppies comapred to it were ugly.

What actually changed everything was year 46. This time I brought him lavender. The flowers weren't too pretty, but the smell was amazing. I even took one flower for myself and left it in the house.

It all started as always, we met, I gave him flowers, we went to our secret place, which turns out, wasn't so secret after all.

"And then Teresa walked up to me and said that if I ever do it again, she'll change my life into a living hell" I finished my story, about some random situation that happened a few months earlier. I could tell it to you too, but it was really boring. I'm not even sure why I told him about it.

Anyway, he was looking at me like... I can't tell you what it felt like, but I thought that was exactly what I looked like while looking at him. Like he was the only important thing in the whole universe. I looked into his eyes and before I knew it, our lips were touching.

Yes, he kissed me. And I'm not ashamed to say that I kissed back. Because that was the only fucking thing that felt right in this whole fucked up universe.

We spent most of the time kissing, but then he had to go, because someone was waiting for him and covering for him in heaven. His friend or something. I wasn't listening at the time.

The next ear, I spent smiling to myself like an idiot, thinking about our moment spent together and how I couldn't wait to spent more time with him. I'm aware, I fell in love. Stupid of me to do it, but I couldn't control it. It was rare, very rare, almost impossible Yes, we had feelings, we knew friendship and other emotions, but they were limited.

We were never thought mercy or compasion, but being around Newt woke emotions and feelings in me, that I never even knew that excisted.

So, after missing each other for a year, the day finally came. I took white roses and waited by the gate. I waited... and waited... and before I knew it, I blacked out.

I woke up in hell, in an office, tied to a chair, with fire around me, in case I somehow tried to escape.

"Thomas, what have you done?" I heard a soft, disappointed voice. It was Minho, my... well, technically, my brother. We were born from the same couple of demons, he was a year older. We were close as kids, but then he got promoted and we didn't see each other much after that.

"I don't know" I replied, wincing softly. My head was hurting.

"No?" Minho said, raising his eyebrow and watching me "The raport says you've been seeing an angel every year and that last year you've been seen kissing with him" He said, shaking his head.

I just looked down, not replying anything to that.

"Not denying, I see" The other said to me, before sighing. I could deny. I could admit. Would it matter? Not even slightly. "They sent you here so I can make sure you'll get the punishment you deserve"

Yeah, fun, isn't it? I've never really been here before, but some of the demons never come back from this place, so I was sure I was dead already.

"But..." Minho started "You're dear to me, in a way. So I'll let you go and no one will ever know about it. Keep it a secret, don't go into the limbo for like a year or two and you'll be fine"

I raised my eyebrow at that. I was dear to him? Yeah, we had some fun time, but I never thought he'd could do this for me. I didn't protest though, I just nodded, agreeing to anything, just so I could go and see Newt again.  
"I mean it" Minho said, as if he was reading my mind "Don't go there". He put down the fire with a clap of his hands, making the ropes untie on my arms and legs too. "He's not there anyway" He added, as got up.

"What?" I asked, frowning deeply. I mean, one, how the fuck is he reading my mind, and two, what the fuck he was talking about?

"He was sent to earth. He's a mortal now. A baby at the moment, I guess" Minho replied, calmly.

And that was the moment my whole world fell apart.


	3. Part three

I walked into my house, looking around for the things I could bring with me. After all, on earth our strength was weaker. We had to sleep at least 3 hours a night and eat one meal a day to keep our energy, but besides that it wasn't that bad.

I grabbed some clothes and threw them into a bag, when the door to my house opened.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" Teresa asked, with a shock expression on her face.

"I'm leaving" I replied simply, shoving my shoes into the bag.

"Leaving where? Have you been promoted?" She asked, watching me and looking a little confused.

I sighed and shook his head "It's Newt. He's been sent to earth" I mumbled.

"Okay, so what?" Teresa replied "You can wait like 80 years and he'll come back to heaven"

I snorted. Was she this stupid, or just didn't want to understand. "I can't wait fucking 80 years" I replied, trying not to yell at her "I need to see him. Now, today. I need to make sure he's safe and his life on earth is happy. Besides, even if I stayed here, and he'd come back, they wouldn't let him see me ever again. I'm not even sure if he'd remember me" I explained, looking down at my bag.

I didn't have to look at her, but I could feel the shock and maybe even anger she was feeling "So you're just gonna leave for 80 years? You're gonna go to earth? You hate earth" Teresa started, and for a moment I think her voice shook with a hint of panic in it "I knew nothing good would come out of you seeing that fucking angel" She spat.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking to her and growling "Don't ever say that about him again"

"Or what?" She said, looking me straight in the eyes and raising her eyebrow.

I was mad at her and I really wanted to hurt her. Pull her hair out, rip her head off, break her nose, arm, anything. But I didn't. Because she was my best friend and I loved her and I wouldn't let it be ruing by our anger.

"Goodbye" I said instead, leaving my house.

I had to seak into the limbo first, there was the cliff that lead to earth. It was hard, because I knew that if they caught me, not only me but also Minho would be execute for this. Or at least tortured for like a hundred years, and I'd be pissed at myself if something happened to him because of me.

I was careful and moved in alleys that no one was ever in, before I got to the cliff. I could stand there and think of what I was about to do, but there was no point. I didn't even stop before the edge, I just fell down.

The fall was actually kinda nice, long, but nice. When I finally hit the ground, I found myself not only lost, but also confused. All the noise, all the people. Everyone walked past me, not really paying attention, which was good, but then I realized, that I don't know anything about earth.

I needed a bed, and somewhere I could get food from. Where should I go to get it? How much human money do I need? Where do I get it from? Basically, I fucked up. I should've stayed in Limbo, ask around in a sneaky way, before I came here.

Now I was fucked.

First thing I did was finding Newt though. I was sleeping in parks, train stations and other weird places. I was basically homeless, for about 2 years. That's when I found him.

It was in England. He was just a little boy, playing on the playground, with his mom. I sat down on a bench, just watching him with a small smile. I knew it was bad, I shouldn't be watching small kids on a playground, but... I couldn't help myself. He was so cute as a baby. With his blond curls and dark eyes.

You're probably thinking I was going crazy, after all, this could've been any child, the world is big. But, you see, demons and angels have this kind of instinct, to find the one they're looking for. I mean imagine if a guardian angel had to actually look for the one they should take care of. That person would probably die before they'd find them.

It took me long enough to find Newt, but I never really used this... talent. But I found him after all, and there he was, with a cute little smile and dimples.

At this point I stayed around and we were learning the world together. He was learning to talk, I was learning how to rent an apartment. He was learning to read, I was learning how to cook (which is kinda fun, actually).

Being on earth was exhausting. I had to hide my wings almost all the time, and sometimes even my whole body, but I did that only when I was stealing money for food or rent. Yeah, judge me, I'm a thief, such a bad boy, oh my. I'm a demon, stealing is as natural as breathing to me.

So yeah, I'm gonna skip a few years in the story, because nothing interesting was actually happening. Newt was growing into a kid and then a teenager. He was sweet, caring, smart, curious, just a perfect little boy.

Then he grew up some more and became a moody and hormonal teenager. It was funny watching him at that point. Around high school he even got a girlfriend, but I quickly took care of that. I can take a lot, but not watching Newt with anyone else. Yeah, it made him a little sad for a while, but he pulled himself together.

And then college happened. For whatever reason, Newt decided that going to college in England is too boring and he needs to move out. Which meant I had to do it too. I hated him for that, I actually decorated the place that I was living in. DECORATED! And he suddenly decides, 'nah, lets throw it all away and go to the USA'. Ugh, stupid kid.  
Well, what was I suppose to do? I packed all the things I gathered, meaning clothes etc., and then got on the plane with him, getting a place right next to him.

It was the first time he's been on a plane, and he was pretty excited to see the clouds from above. It was so cute to see him like that. Happy, excited...

He looked at me and noticed my fond smile, blushing softly "Sorry, it's just... my first time" He explained himself.

"Don't worry, my first reaction was a little different. I panicked like crazy" I replied with small chuckle.

Newt smiled softly and we started talking. It was really nice to talk to him again after all those years. He was a different person than the Newt I used to know. But he had the same voice and the same beautiful smile and hypnotizing eyes. It was hard to pretend I didn't know him, that I didn't spend his whole life watching him and making sure his life was good and happy.

So Newt got into college... or university? I'm not sure. But it doesn't really matter. He lived in a dorm, while I rented a nice apartment not that far from him. And... well, nothing.

He was going to lectures, learning and stuff, and I was just there, watching, making sure he was fine, like always. Now though, I couldn't let him see me, because now he knew me in a way. I wasn't just an annonimus face in the crowd, he knew my name and he'd probably recognize me if he saw me somewhere on a street.

I had to be careful, most of the time I was just invisible, but it was very tiring, so I had to stop after a while. I only hid my wings when I was going out, but most of the time I was just staying in my apartment.

One night though, I decided to go out and have a drink. Human food was really nice, but the alcohol was what I truely loved. I didn't become alcoholic though, I wasn't drinking much or often, but when I did, I really enjoyed it.

So yeah, I got dressed, hid my wings and went out to a nearby bar. I ordered some whisky, and just sat there, sipping slowly. Suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder and when I looked over I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hi, you're Thomas, right? I don't know if you remember me. I'm Newt we met on the plane" The angel said, with a kind smile. I smiled back, before nodding. Well, to be fair, he didn't say Newt. I call him that, because that is his name, but his earth mommy named him Mike. I mean...

"Yeah, sure, I remember you. Small world, huh?" I replied, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah" Newt said with a small chuckle "Anyway, I'm here with my friends, and I noticed that you're here alone, so unless you're waiting for anyone... I just thought that maybe you'd like to join us" He explained.

I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be in the company of his friends, but then again, what did I have to lose? So I agreed and actually had a nice time. We were talking about some random things, and I learned a lot about Newt from his friend's perspective.

After we've had a few beers, we decided it was getting late, so we started going back. Newt's friends went a little faster, while the two of us stayed a little behind. He was telling me things that I already new about him, but it didn't matter. I loved hearing his voice anyway.

When we got to his dorm we said goodnight and I watched him walked into the building, smiling to myself like an idiot.

"Thomas?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. At first I couldn't believe what I heard, it was impossible. But then I turned around and my eyes confirmed what my ears didn't want to believe in.

"Teresa" I said, seeing the girl right in front of me "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. I think the only demon who hates earth more than me was Teresa.

"I came to see you" She explained, giving me a weak smile "And I... I know something important. Can we talk somewhere... alone?" She asked, making me look around. It was pretty late, but there were a few people on the streets.

I sighed, because I didn't want to talk to her very much after our last talk, but then again, I missed her. So I nodded and walked over, giving her a quick hug, before we started quietly walking back to my apartment.

When we got inside I sat down on a couch, looking up at her. She seemed unsure, but she sat down too.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Teresa started "I didn't realize how much that angel means to you. But now I can see that"

"It's fine" I only mumbled.

"No, it isn't. I'm your friend, I was suppose to support you" She said "That's why I came to help" She added.

"Help? How?" I asked, a little confused, but intrigued.

"When I realized how much he means to you, I went out to Limbo and asked around. So, when he comes back from the earth life, he will reemebr you, but he'll be a criminal of heaven, so they'll be watching him, and they won't let him see you ever again"

I needed a minute to process that. So ll I have is those 60 or whatever years on earth with Newt? Where he doesn't even remember that he loves me! No! I don't agree! Teres probably guess the look on my face, because she kept talking.

"But there's a way out" She said "See, angel are suppose to have a nice, happy, pure life on earth. Be nice people, have a family, achive something great in life. That's why they're out of the deal"

"What?" I asked, ven more confused than before.

"The demons aren't aloud to currupt them. They're vip or whatever, living a good life, and when they try to get off the path, some angel comes over and makes sure they get back on the right path"

"I still don't get it" I said, watching her carefully, while she rolled her eyes.

"You're a fucking demon Thomas, so do what demons do best. Destroy him. Make sure he does something so horrible in his life, that the heaven won't want him. He's not a human, so he won't go to the human part of the heaven. There's only one place he could end up in"

"Hell" I mumbled, now realizing what she meant "If I make sure he destroys the life he was given, after his death he'll become a demon"


	4. Part four

Oh, you again. I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been? Wait, what? No, really? It's been 20 years since we last saw each other? Well, you're looking good. And you're dead and in hell, that's unfortunate. I haven't finished the story? Sorry, it's all been crazy lately, where did I finish? Oh, my meeting with Teresa. Lets see, what was next...?

O0O0O

So, after Teresa came back to hell, I needed to think everything through. I knew she was right, but for the past 16 years I was here to make sure that Newt was happy, and now I was suppose to make his life as awful as I possibly could.

I mean, yeah, as a demon, getting another soul to hell should be a pleasure, but that was Newt. I hated seeing him sad. But I knew I had to do it.

Normal people, and other beings, would probably make a detailed plan of what they were going to do, but my motto was always "live in the moment". Okay, it wasn't. Don't judge me!

Anyway, the first occasion I had was next week I met Newt again, just randomly on the street and he invited me over to a party at his friend's house, which was really nice of him. Well, Newt's just really nice guy. So, obviously, I got dressed nicely, wanting to look hot, sexy, dangerous... you know, the usual demonic things.

"Hey, you made it!" Newt said, as I walked into the house, that was actually the biggest house I've ever been in. Newt's friend must've been super rich.

"Yeah, I made it" I replied and gave him a small smile. We talked, he introduced me to some of his new friends, he's just an open guy like that, and I talked to him and them.I'm not gonna lie, I've had a pretty good time. Especially when I made one of Newt's friends convince him, that Jessica, or whatever that bitch's name was, is into Newt. So he told Newt to go and get her or whatever. And he did.

Okay, so yeah, I didn't have detailed plan, but I had a plan... more or less. So Newt and this Jennifer get together, yeah? I let them meet up for a few weeks, let my angel get into her. Seriously, it was a torture to watch. They kissed and held hands, and all I wanted was to grab her by the hair, cut her throat and then... well, anyway.

She went out with some female friends, so I followed them, as one would, and just stayed around. They went to this hideous bar or whatever, and I wanted to find a guy that Jane could cheat on Newt with, but they were all so ugly. I mean, when you go angel, you never go back, but they were honestly... ugh. There was a moment when I was ready to take one for the team and just fuck her myself, but thankfully some guy walked in, and he was pretty good looking.

I convinced him that Jenna likes him, so he went over, they danced, went to his house and the things just got... weird.

Okay, I don't wanna talk about it. She basically cheated. And since she was a 'good girl', she... didn't say a word. Little bitch. I thought she'd confess the next day and we could get on with our lived, but nooooo... ugh.

So they went out for a few more weeks, but then she met with a guy again! Imagine that! So this time I took pictures, then sent them to Newt. He was so devastated, I started to regret what I've done. But then I remembered that it was a good thing. He was suppose to suffer, so we could be together. Besides, it was only his human life, not his real life, so it didn't matter.

After the break up he was pretty bumped, but he pulled himself together rather fast, which was bad news for me.

Cheerful Newt was back, hanging out with friends, but I just kept telling myself it was just the begging. After all, I had lots of time, right? Yeah, I wanted to make it fast, so we could go back to hell and be together, but I knew it took time, he had to do something really horrible for the angels to be like "nah, we don't want him anyore, go to hell".

We started hanging out more, and we became rather good friends, actually. I was always doing some sneaky things to make his life a little bit worse, but in a way so he wouldn't know it was me.

On second year of his studying, something amazing happened. It's like heaven wasa working with me on this. His dad died. You know, the earth dad. He went back to England, and got depressed, but his mom was so kind, that after a while she told him to go back and finish the school. She just didn't want him to ruin his life, to stay with her. Besides, he had siblings, so they took care of her.

He listened to her advice and came back, but he was changed. A little less cheerful, a little less smiley, just a little...less. Good news for me was, he didn't take it very well and started to go to parties, drinking more than he normally would, but that still wasn't much. He was such a good boy.

I think heaven just wanted to like, teach him grief, or... no, have no fucking clue what they were up to, but they opened the door wide for me with this one.

So, as an amazing friend, that I was, I went to parties with him, got drunk with him, and usually walked him back home, or even dragged him. He once told me that I was the best friend he ever had. Well, obviously.

That's when I decided, it was time to hide again. Imagine losing your dad and soon after best friend. I didn't die or anything, just... Okay, it went more or less like this.

I was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, when I saw him walking towards me.

"I hope you didn't wait long for me" Newt said, hugging me. I threw the rest of my cigarette and hugged him back.

"No, don't worry" I said, patting his back, before pulling back "I actually have amazing news" I said with a smile.

"Really? I could use some amazing news" He replied, returning my smile. I almost didn't wanna do it, but I knew I had to.

"Let's go inside" I only replied, and opened the door, letting him in first. We sat down in a cofe and got ourselves some coffee.

"So, what's the news?" The angel asked, looking over at me.

"Remember that friend Ben that I told you about?" I asked. Yeah, when we were out together, I had to mmake up some fake stories about my friends and family, after all, I couldn't just tell him that I'm following him all the time. He nodded, so I continued "So, he said that there's a free place in his office, and that he talked to his boss, told him about me and... well, I hot the job" I said, with the best fake enthusiasm I could pull.

His smile fell, as I looked into his eyes "In...in Australia?" He asked, to make sure if he heard me correctly.

"Yeah. I know it's far and all, but this is my dream job, you know that. And don't worry, I'll visit you, and when I'm settled, you can visit me" I said.

Newt gave me a smile and nodded, even though his eyes seemed a little more empty than before "That's amazing" He said, getting up ang hugging me "I'm so happy for you" He added. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days" I replied, with a sigh "It's so freaking fast, I don't think I can ven pack all my stuff, but I've got no choice here, it's once in a liftime chance"

Then we talked, got coffeeand all that human stuff. I followed you home and watched him get to bed that night. He seemed more sad than usual. I kept telling myself it was good, even though I felt bad.

I had to buy lots of things, because he insisted on helping me pack, and half empty apartment would've looked suspicious.

Then he even went to the airport with me, we said our goodbyes, I got into the plane, turned invisible, got off, and let all my new and old things fly off to Austalia in a plane that I wasn't in. The rest of that day I spent on buying myself new things.

Two days later Newt gets invited to a club. He's not a clubbing person, but he said yes, even without me helping him, so that was good news. So he was there, having fun, whe I guy comes up to him and offers him drugs.

He didn't take them at first, but then decided to try, just once. I'm not surprised, the voice in his head kept telling him to do it, and that voice was me. Luckly, that was all it took for Newt to get hooked up, and next time he just went straight to the diller. Apparently the drugs were great.

So that's more or less when we, I mean you and I, first met and I was dragging him home.

Anyway, he started to fail classes, spend more time in strange clubs than with his friends, so obviously someone got interested. I left him alone for a few days, had to get some money, and when I come back, he's feeling better.

Well, he was going to classes again, studying after classes instead of clubbing. Like everything I worked at just got destroyed. And I soon found out why.

Newt went out with his friends to Chuck's house, just to talk, hang out,, have a beer... Exactly, have a beer. I was by the window, watching him. He took the beer and then this little bitch comes along and tells him to put it away, because he needs to think of his mom, his family, his school and his future.

I mean, what the fuck, who are you bitch and why are you stealing my boyfriend?

So I walk over and grab her by the arm, pulling her away.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, nicely, I guess.

"Brenda. Who are you?" She replied, frowning "And how can you see me?" She added quietly. She probably thought she was human and just fucked up at being invisible.

"Thomas. And I need you to leave" I replied, making her gasp and move away. So she knew.

"Thomas? The Thomas? Demon who Newt was caught with?" Brenda asked, looking at me with big eyes.

"The one and only. Now, do me a favour and get the fuck out of here"

"I can't" Brenda replied and huffed "I've got orders. Newt got off his path, and he has to go back, so he can finish his panishment"

"He will finish it, I'll make sure of that" I said, rolling my eyes.

She looked at me suspicially, narrowing her eyes "It was you, wasn't it? The drinking, the drugs. You made him like this"

"Congrats, you just won a golden medal for being super smart, now get out of my fucking way and leave him alone"

"I already told you, I can't. Besides, what you're doing is illegal..."

"And do I look like I give a flying fuck about the rules?" I interrupted her.

"I'm not going anywhere" She replied, crossing her arms.

Well, I wasn't in a mood to play with the idiot, so I just left her with Newt for that night. She couldn't do much harm in one night.

But then things got complicated, I said one thing, she said another, and Newt was getting confused. I had to do something, so I contacted Teresa and she hepled het rid of the problem that was an angel called Brenda. Long story short, we killed her and buried her in the woods.

Newt was getting better and even met a girl named Sofie. I had to admit, she was pretty. Blond, blue eyes, I even liked her. She was really nice, but her old boyfriend... well. I held him on a leash, not literally. Newt and Sofie were going out, having fun, until I decided they've had enough.

Sofie's ex boyfriend was a very jealous and very big man, so when he saw the love of his life with another guy, he did what any guy like him would do, he beat the shit out of Newt.

I wasn't there to see it, but he ended up in hospital for two days. When he came back, he didn't look too well. I hooked him up on drugs and alcohol again.

At that point, angels started to get interested again, so I had to work fast. Every night the voice in his head, my voice, was telling him how awful he is. Alone. Worthless. Unlovable. Loser. Etc.

He got depressed and called me for help, but as a bad friend that I had to be at the moment, I didn't pick up, and when I did, I said I was busy.

He left uni, his mom stopped sending him money, she had problems of her own (I asked Teresa to take care of that), so he had no money for rent and soon would be homeless.

He even tried to get a job, but I made sure every interview went as bad as it could. And even if someone called, I made sure he never got the message. I also deleted any missd call and text from his friends, so he knew there was no hope.

He was at the edge, I could see that, so then came the night I was able to finish him off. Christmas eve. He had no money to go back home, he was alone, without alcohol and drugs.

"Newt, what's the point?" I said, sitting next to him "Your life sucks. You've got no one. No one loves you, no one cares" I softly caressed his hair. It was just as soft as always "Why don't you just finish it off, huh?" I added.

Newt suddenly started to cry and got up, running out the house. I ran after him, almost couldn't keep up. He ran into the roof of his building, and then to the edge. That's where he stopped, and where I was able to caught up with him.

I stood next to him and looked down. It was late, but everything was bright from all the Christmas lights, it was snowing even. Newt was still crying, but not sure.

"It won't get better here. Just finish it now, it won't hurt, I promise"

"Don't!" I heared behind my back. Newt heard that too, but he didn't turn around. Another angel, damn, so close.

"Do it" I hissed next to Newt's ear.

"Life will get better, I promise" The angel said "Think about the future. The beautiful wife you'll have one day. The children"

"Don't listen to him. Remember all the girls that turned you down. All the girls that made you suffered before. Everyone will be better off without you"

"It's not true. You've got friends..."

"No, you don't. Everyone left you. No one cares" I said, taking Newts hand "Now"

"Don't listen to him, Newt" The angel tried, but I could see it in Newt's eyes. He was done. He was ready.

"See you on the other side" I whispered, right before Newt closed his eyes and jumped off. I closed my eyes, right before he hit the roof of the car that was parked.


	5. Part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end. I haven't checked it, might be full of typos, sorry for that. But I hope you'll like it anyway.  
> If you're interested, the "team song" for this chapter is Blood on my name by The brothers bright :)

I stared at the ground not sure what to do now. Should I wait for Newt's soul and help him get to hell, or just go home and wait there for him? I've never done it before and I was really confused.

"You have no idea what you've done. You're gonna regret this" The angel behind me said with a warning voice, or whatever. I'm not sure, I didn't give a fuck about him.

After waiting on that roof for abour.. I don't know, an hour maybe? I can't tell you for sure. Nothing happened, so I decided I should go back to hell. Maybe he's there, scared and confused.

So I jumped, opened my wings and flew. God, it was... Oops. Satan, it was so tiring! Like really, some guys did it almost every day! To compare it to you somehow so you'd understand, those guys were running in marathons once a week, while I was dragged off a couch after 10 years of sitting on it and was forced to run half the USA. Seriously, do not recommand.

But hey, you won't have to worry about it, when you die you just... appear in hell.

As you can imagine, I was pretty tired when I got to limbo, but I kept low, just in case, and happily made it to hell without anyone noticing me.

As soon as I got through the gate, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a dark alley. I blonked and looked up. Teresa.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not understanding why we were hiding.

"Shh" She just whispered and pointed out of the alley.

I frowned but followed her look. Two guards walked next to the gate, looking around as if they were waiting for something. For someone. For me. After being there for about minute they walk off again, but I imagine they didn''t go too far.

"I'm so sorry" Teresa whispered. "It was my idea, I didn't know that this is how it'll end" She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not understandig what was going on exactly. Why were they looking for me? Did someone in Limbo see me?

"It's Newt. As soon as he got here they realized he's an angel"

"But he's not anymore" I protested.

"No, he's human. Slowy he's getting back his memories of his previous life, but they hold him. Minho told me that they have no idea what to do with him. They might even kill him" She said in a small voice.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, but she quickly put her hand over my mouth.

"They'll hear you, you idiot" She hissed, before sighing deeply "And Lucifer is looking for you" She added.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was not good. No, not even close. Minho was kind and let me live, but Lucifer. Only a few had a chance to talk to him, and even fewer lived to talk about it. I was done. If they catch me, I'm dead.

"You fucked up, Thomas. Well, we fucked up. Everyone goes crazy about Newt, and everyone goes crazy about you. There are rumours that God himself got pissed and a war might start at any moment" Teresa whispered, and I could see in her eyes how scared she was. She'd never admit it, but I knew.

"It's okay I won't tell the you gave me the idea. Nothing is going to happen to you" I whispered, looking into here eyes, to make sure she knew I was telling the truth.

She nodded, and even gave me a weak smile, before her eyes widened. I felt someone grab my arm from behind and then it all went blank.

I hate those methodes. I mean, I get it, when I'm knocked out I can't fight with them, but waking up and realizing you're in a completely different place, and sometimes without a shoe that fell off on the way, is not fun.

So when I woke up I was laying on a floor, facing it. I groaned quietly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Minho?" I mumbled, looking around. He should be here, right? Yes, he should. I can't find a good reason for him to be here, but those are probably last minutes of my life, he should be here with me. I was actually surprised that I even woke up.

Since no one replied I slowly sat up and looked around. The room was empty and filled with mirrors, so I could see myself from every angle. In front of me there was a throne and someone sitting on it. I quickly lowered my eyes and bowed.

Yeah, I'm gonna die anyone, but I need to show respect, or I'll be tortured for million years, before they show mercy and kill me.

"Thomas, we finally meet" The man on the throne said. I heard him get up and walk closer to me, but I didn't dare to look up. "Come on, get up" He added.

I was shocked, because he actually sounded... nice? Like, he was the king of hell, the cruelest (is that a word, or did I just make one up? Oh well) of them all, the scariest of them all. But his voice was actually pleasent.

I obeyes and got to my feet, keeping my gaze low and nibbling on my lower lip. I was still alive, surprising.

"You're very intriguing, Thomas. First demon who brought an angel to hell by currupting them rather than kidnapping. I have to admit, even I'm impressed" Lucifer said, walking around me.

Wait, what? He was impressed? I impresSED FUCKING LUCIFER?!

"But..." Oh, so I'm still gonna die "I'm sure you understand why it's inconvenient for us. God is pissed, he wants to start a war and get the angel back. Now, I give you a choice. You can stay here in hell and live a comfy life, or go to the war to make sure the soul of the angel stays here with us. What do you do"

Wait, so I'm not dying? This guy is so confusing.

"I fight, my lord" I replied. I wasn't sure if this is how I was suppose to talk to him, but I heard Minho talk about him once and he used that phrase, so it was worth a shot.

"You fight. Because it is important that his soul stays in hell"

"Yes, my lord"

"And it is important why?"

"Because I need to be with him, my lord" I replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him... my lord" I said without thinking. Actually, I felt that around him I couldn't lie. Like he had this aura aroud him that made me tell the truth about what I feel and what I think. Which would make sense, explains why no one took the throne from Lucifer in so many years.

"Love?" The king said and laughed "Yes, I know love. I loved once" He added, before sighing "I loved God. Loved him with everything I've got and everything I was. Heaven was a wonderful pace when we were all happy. But then God decided it wasn't enough. He made humans and told us to take care of them. To love them. And when I told him it was impossible to ever love anything else than him, I got banished" He sighed again, and I think he shook his head too. Can't be sure though.

I had no idea what to say, so I just stared at my feet, still had two shoes, and swallowed hard. I had no idea if I was going to die or not, but the waiting was killing me.

"Do you know why you're still alive, Thomas?" He spoke again after a minute.

"No, my lord" I replied.

"It's because I like you. I've watched you for years, since I've heard about you and that angel. There were rumours since the first time you've met on the battlefield. I''m sure you thought no one would notice that the angel helped you get better. We do notice those things, we know everything Thomas. Back then it was harmless though, angel showed you kindness, and we figured in return you didn't kill him. It was something we were able to forgive"

He hummed before he spoke again, and I dared to glance at his reflection for just one second. All I say was dark hair on his head, but no tail or horns. Surprisingly enough.

"I let you see him, because I was curious what would happen. I had spies on you, so I knew you weren't talking to him about hell or what we plan. It was disappointing that you didn't get information from him either, but then again, that was not your job"

Okay, Lucifer likes me and I've been here for about 10 minutes without being tortured or dying. Good enough.

"BRING IN THE ANGEL" Lucifer shouted suddenly, and my eyes widened I almost looked up, said something without being asked, but I quickly realized million years of torture wasn't worth it.

Newt was soon brought in by two guards and Minho walking after them. I looked at them, feeling so bad, when I saw Newt scared and confused. But he didn't look up, so they probably told him what would happen if he dared to look at Lucifer.

"Newt" I let out, and soon after a felt someone punch me in the face. I didn't even realize that there were guards behind me this whole time.

Newt looked up "Thomas?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, so you know that demon" Lucifer said, almost cheerfully, and I noticed Newt quickly look back down.

"A d-demon?" He mumbled, his eyes so scared.

Lucifer hummed and I think he looked at Minho or something, because the man spoke.

"He hasn't got his memories back, my lord. Only some of his human life" He explained.

Lucifer walked over to Newt and now I didn't care. Million years of torture was worth it, I had to see what he was going to do to him. I had to make sure Newt was safe.

Lucifer put his hands on Newt's temples, which made the angel collaps on the ground, screaming in pain. I got up and tried to run to him, but was quickly pulled back onto the ground and pinned to it by the guards.

"He's fine, Thomas. He's just getting back his memory, and having thousands of years put in your head in one second, is quite painful. But he'll be okay, just give him a minute."

And so I did. I waited and waited, until Newt's screams turned into whines and then he stopped completely. He was breathing heavily and all I wanted was to get there and hold him, tell him it's going to be okay.

But what was the point in lying when you're in the heart of hell with Satan himself.

"Thomas" I heard Lucifer speak again "You said you'd fight in a war for him. It's in hopes that we'll win and you come back as survivor, so you can be with you beloved angel. But would you be so brave right now? If I gave you a choice, you die, or he dies..."

"Me!" I said, without letting him finish "Kill me, my lord, please. Please don't harm him, kill me"

"No!" I suddenly heard Newt's voice "Thomas, no! I'm not worth it. Let them kill me, and the war won't even start"

"I don't care if the war starts or not, I need you to be safe" I replied, before I heard a hum and instantly shut up.

"Interesing. Bond between demon and an angel so strong, that they're willing to die for each other" Lucifer spoke, before he walked back to his throne and sat down. Everyone thayed silent for a long time. It seemed to me as if years have past, and I wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly how long it took.

"Let them go" The king finally decided, and I was so socked that I couldn't breath.

"My lord?" One of the guards asked, as if he didn't hear. But I'm sure he just couldn't believe what he heard.

"It's something you would not understand" Lucifer replied "All our demons are heartless creatures. I made you this way, so you'd be perfect soldiers, kill without mercy, corrupt without mercy. But also, because I never wanted any of you to suffer as I have suffered.I never wanted any of you to love and to be betrayed. But even though you're heartless, this angel made Thomas love him. Made him ready to sacrifise his life to safe the other. And that is something that'll make the two stronger than any of you could ever be. Because they've got something to lose. I want them both on the buttlefiled when the war starts. You may go now. Thomas, take your new housemate to your home"

We were walked out of the room into a dark hallway, when for the first time we were relised. As soon as my arms were free, I hugged Newt tight. I couldn't help it, I just needed him in my arms. We were both alive.

I took Newt to my house. He looked around, clearly not impressed. Sure, he lived in heaven, when the sheets were clean and smelling like flowers, the floor had a nice carpet while all I had here was a cold stone. I couldn't help but admire him. His little, cute wince. He wouldn'tsay anything though, because he was too polite for that.

I walked to him and put my hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "We did it" I whispered. I still couldn't believe it. He was here, in front of me, and he knew who I was, and who he was, and everything was finally right.

He put his hand on mine and smiled, before he leaned in and we kissed. And we stayed like that for a minute, then another and another, until I heard the door open behind me.

At first I thought it was Teresa or Minho, but when I turned around I saw Gally, a demon that hated me since forever, with two hell hounds by his side, growling at Newt.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, nicely, as I stood between the angel and Gally. The demon looked at me and him with disgust.

"How dare you?" Gally spoke "I work my ass off to get souls to hell, and if I do something, anything wrong I get sent away where I get tortured. And then you come, with your little angel friend, and you get all the glory and Lucifer's admiration. I won't let that happen"

"Meaning?" I said, raising my eyebrow and reaching behind my belt. I always had a knofe there and I was sure I'll have to use it in a moment.

"Meaning, your little fucking angel needs to die" Gally replied, the hounds growling louder.

"Well, that obviously won't happen" I stated, gribbing the knife. Gally whistled and the hell hounds ran towards me and Newt. I heard the angel's scared sqeak, right as I cut the throats of both hounds in a second. My hands got all bloody, but I didn't care.

Gally seemed shocked, which I enjoyed, to be fair. He always underestimated me and never saw me at war. I was good, really good, but I simply hated fighting.

"Leave and never come back, or yur throat will be next" I warned the demon. Gally said something, which I didn't understand and then left. I turned to look at Newt and saw him staring at me with huge, scared eyes. I moved towards him, but he took a step back.

"Newt?" I said, quietly. No, no, no, this couldn't end like this! After all those time I couldn't lose him to fear. "I had to do it. They'd hurt you" I explained, carefully moving towards him "You understand that, right?"

Newt stared at me with wide eyes, before finally nodding and running into my arms. I held him tight, I don't even know for how long. He then looked me in the eyes, with a spark I've never seen in him before, neither as an angel or a human.

He took the knife from my hand and smiled, cocking his head a little, as he watched the blood drip from it "I'm a demon now" He whispered "And I need you to teach me, so we can win the war"

Now, well, it's finally time for us to go to war, and since you're one of us demons, see you on the battlefield.


End file.
